I'll Keep You Safe, My Kitten
by c0da
Summary: HaruXKyo Kyo is with an abusing partner and Hatsuharu can't just stand by watch.
1. My Kitten

A/N I know I should be working on 'A Sleeping Kaoru', but i was listening to Jesse McCartney - Leavin' and couldnt help myself... Lawlz. Quite abit of OOCness ( basically the same theme as the music video)

Enjoy.

Haru glanced over to the other side of his bed, eyeing the sexy orange haired boy snuggled up beside him. Haru had become Kyo's safe haven from his spouse-beating dick-face of a boyfriend. Kyo loved Haru deeply and Haru loved him back, more then words could even begin to describe.

"I don't get why you don't leave the dumb bastard." Haru suddenly blurted, reaching his right arm across his chest, running his thumb over Kyo's high cheekbone, eyeing the discolored black-eye his lover was sporting.

Kyo sighed.

"Because you and I both know if I try to leave, he will hunt my ass down and kill me."

Haru wrapped his arms around his kitten, holding him close. Haru baried his face in the croch of Kyo's tan neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent. Then a phone alarm went off,  
signaling the end of their time together till another night. Kyo rolled over grabbing his phone off the nightstand beside him, reading the message displayed on the screen.

He sighed again.

"I gotta go, babe." his words were breathly.

"God, I wish you could stay the night with me... we could *all* night long." Haru couldn't help but stair at his firey-haired lover as he slid off the bed as he swayed his hips on his way to take a shower before he left. Kyo only take 5, 7mins tops in the shower. As he made his way back to the bed to slip into his pants, Haru-in one swift motion- grasped Kyo's left wrist. Looking into crimson eyes.

"Remember, if he ever gets *to* rough, just press 3 and call, I put myself on speed dail, but don't worry I put it under a fake name so you won't get in trouble" Haru was showing a small, worried smile. He was turly worried for his lover's safty.

"I love you, Haru" Kyo smiled, leaning over the bed to give Haru a good-bye kiss.

"Be safe, my Love" Haru whispered into Kyo's ear as he pulled away.

Kyo zipped up his hoody and headed out for *home*. He only live 10-15mins away, Haru had moved as close as possable, just so he could be near to keep him safe. Haru driffed into the darkness of sleep while thinking of his kitten.

Haru awoke violently to the sound of his ringing. But not just any ring, it was Kyo's ringtone.  
Haru leeped out of bed grabbing and answering the phone. All he could hear was screams of pain and fear. He throw on some pants and his studed gloves (for fights) and ran downstairs put on his runners and sprinted out te door. He never ran so fast in all his life. He made it there in less then 5mins. He came up to the house to hear muffled screams and shouts. Then he heard Kyo scream. That was enough to send him barging into the house. He came in on Kyo on the floor, blood coming from his nose and mouth. And turning his head to see *him*. That son-of-a-bitch bastard. Bloody knuckles. Bright red face with anger. Haru's mind went blank with rage. He charged at *him*. Throwing his hardest punches and kicks. Managing to get him on the ground, he began beating him with-in an inch of his life. The only thig that stoped him was the feeling of Kyo's soft touch on his right shoulder. He looked over his shoulder.

"His not worth it, Haru." Kyo whispered.

Haru took one last look at the bastard underneith him. Lowering his arm, he raised himself off the limp, but still live body.

"Your right Kyo. Go grab your things in a duffle bag real quick." Haru said with a sigh.

Kyo just nodded and ran up the stairs to his room. Only being gone 10mins, Kyo returned with the bag filled with stuff. As they turned to leave, Haru stopped and walked over to the barly conches body on the ground. Unsure of what Haru was gong to do, Kyo just stood there, waiting. Haru just leanded down and reached into *his* pockets, pulling out a large leather wallet. Quickly looking throw it, he found what he wanted. Cash, and alot of it. Aleast $400 bucks. Haru and Kyo quickly left the scene and headed back to Haru's place.

Walking into the familer enviorment, just dropped the bag and embraced Haru, Tightly holding him close.

"I love you, Hatsuharu Sohma." Kyo's words muffled by Haru's shoulder.

"And I love you, Kyo Sohma. Let's get you cleaned up" Haru said while taking his lovers hand and leading him to the bathroom.

A/N I quite liked how this turned out for a one night write. This is going to be a multible chapter story. Smut will be in later chapters, I didnt put it in this one cause I didn't feel it fit into the situation.

~c0da, out. 


	2. Keep you Safe

I'll Keep You Safe, My Kitten. Chapter 2.

"Wow, *he* really did a number on you." Haru exhaled a breath while whipping a damp face cloth across Kyo's bloody cheek and face. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, and Kyo sat on the floor just infront of him. Kyo remained silent, just stairing at the ground.

"Kyo.." Haru hesatated. "..I love you, so muuch" Haru cupped Kyo's face, smashing their lips together. His lips were soft and swollon. Haru loved the feeling of the older boy's sweet cherry lips aganst his. Kyo just sat and staired into those unbelieably grey eyes. Kyo lifted himself up, resting himself on his knees and placing his hands on Haru's thighs, whispering into his ear.

"Haru, I want you to make me feel so good inside."

Haru suddenly lifted him up, wrapping Kyo's legs around him waist and his arms around his neck. Smashing their lips together once more, Haru easialy winning the fight for domince. As Haru carried Kyo blindly through the small appartment to his room, he slowly started to rid Kyo of his black button-up dress shirt. Throwing it somewhere on the floor in the room, Haru ripped off his own shirt and tossed it away. When he felt the bottom of the bed on his legs, he toppled over on to the bed. Placing sweet and solf kisses up Kyo tan neck.

"Is that an order?" Haru whispered into his ear, teasing him.

Kyo slowly turned his head to face Haru. Looking deep into his sexy stone-grey eyes.

"Yes. I want you to fuck me so hard I go numb and pass out cold."

Haru looked almost stund, but his passion and lust for Kyo quickly took over and ran his hand down Kyo tanned thigh and groped his tight cheek. Kyo's breathing hitched and became more rapid. His moans became more intence and voiced. It turned Haru on more then he thought it would.

"Your moans make me so hard Kitten" Haru breathed into the crotch of Kyo's neck.

"Well you know what makes me hard?"

Haru looked down at him with hazed look and smirked awkwardly.

"What? Tell me, what makes my kitten so hard?" Haru leaned down and nibbled on Kyo's earlobe.

"The way, you place soft kisses alover my body.."

Lisening to Kyo's words, Haru started doing everything he was describing to him.

"..The way you lick, suck, kiss, and bite my nipples untill their tender and sensetive to anything that touches them."

Kyo watched Haru travel down and back up his body, closeing eyesing his eyes and leaning his head back agaisnt the mass of pillows and blankets on the bed. He could feel the skin of Haru's chest on his stomace and the ghostly feeling of Haru's soft and sweet lips over his chest, till he felt breath on one of him nipples. Haru placed each of his hands on Kyo's sides, over his ribs and did just as Kyo described, torchering him with pleasure.

"What else darling, what else makes you want to cum so bad?"

Kyo breathed in deep and arched his back into Haru.

'When you run your hands down my body to my thighs and grab my hips and slowly grind into my crotch.. so slow, its unbearable." Kyo was breathing heavy from antisapation.

"Oh, you like it when I do that do you?"

Kyo just nodded.

"H-Haru,.. you know what else make me so hard that I just want to cum alover your chest?"

"What?"

Kyo pulled Haru close, holding onto his neck and whispering into his ear.

"When you run your tounge from the head of my cock down to my balls and to my tight entrence. Then you stick your tounge inside me, then suddenly pull out and replace it with two of your fingers and strech me till I can't be streched anymore.."

Hearing his Kyo talk so drity turned Haru on so much that if he didnt fuck Kyo so, he was gong to exploded.

"..Then you shove your huge cock inside of me and bite and squeeze my tender nipples till I cry out in pleasurre. And then you fuck me so hard and so much that we cum atleast three times, and each time you cum.. you cum inside of ME. Oh fuck Haru!"

"Like that my horny little kitten?" Well Kyo had been talking, Haru made his way down Kyo's body once again and did everything Kyo had said and begged for. He was now fully inside his tight little entrence.  
It was so warm and tight.

Kyo clung to Haru's back and dug his nails into his pale skin.

"Oh fuck Haru, slam you big cock into my tight ass! Fuck me harder!"

Haru's throbbing cock drove itself deep and deeper into Kyo, slowing picking up the pace.

"Oh fuck yeah! Right there, right there baby, don't fucking stop!" Kyo screamed when his tender sweet spot was forcfully crashed into. It drove him mad.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum inside your tight ass" Haru moaned breathlessly.

"Do it, cum inside of me and make me cum all over the bed" Kyo demaded.

"Ahhh! Fuck!" They both screamed in extacey as they came. Contiuning their inteance love-making for an amazing nother 2 1/2 hours. Finally pashing out from exhaustion, Haru cuddled Kyo close in his arms as they slept soundly.

xXxXxXx **The Next Morning.

Haru awoke to the light streaming in through his window and glanced over to so his still sleeping kitten safe in his arms, where he belongs. Haru couldn't help but wonder, if they stayed in this town.. would Kyo ever *really* be safe. That's when the turn wheels in his head started turning.

"Hey kitten" Haru smiled at said boy who was just waking from his peacful slumber. Kyo chuckled and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Hey, if you could go anywhere, and I mean *anywhere*, where would it be?"

Kyo was slightly stund by the sudden question, but he didn't really have to think very hard about it.

"Anywhere?" Kyo asked.

Haru just nodded with that goofy smile on his face. "Anywhere."

"Well, theres this beautiful little town on the West Coast of BC, Canada. Powell River. I've always wanted to go there." (That's where I live. Lawlz.)

"Then let's go. Better yet, let's move there." Haru suddenly kicked off the blankets and leaped off the bed and started walking to the laptop on his desk on the other side of his room. Haru turned around to faceKyo for a moment.

"Well, come on sweet cheeks. Puts some pants on, pack your shit and jump on that goddanm one-way flight to out new paradies."

"Holy fuck, you mean it" Kyo was completly stund.

"Fuck yeah I mean it. We can start a new life."

"I fucking love you!" Kyo springed off the bed and onto Haru. Haru picked him up and spun him around and around till they fell over on the bed. Kyo was so happy words couldn't even describe. And he was so happy to be away from *him*.

"Why don't you get your preeky butt in that chair and find us a new palace." Haru couldn't stop smile.

xXxXxXx

Okaay, theres chapter 2. More defenitly coming soon.

c0da, out. 


End file.
